helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Payvault
The Payvault is a real-world shop which allows the player to purchase in-game benefits for Helmet Heroes in exchange for "tickets", which are purchased using real-world currency. Tickets can be bought for the following amounts: *$1 for 10 tickets *$3 for 50 tickets *$5 for 100 tickets *$10 for 220 tickets *$20 for 450 tickets *$50 for 1300 tickets *$100 for 2800 tickets *$200 for 6000 tickets The current in-game benefits which can be purchased using tickets are as follows: {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="hhtable" |- ! scope="col"|Payvault Item ! scope="col"|Benefit ! scope="col"|Cost |- |$3,000 Game Money |Provides the player with 3,000 game coins |9 Tickets |- |$20,000 Game Money |Provides the player with 20,000 game coins |45 Tickets |- |$100,000 Game Money |Provides the player with 100,000 game coins |100 Tickets |- |$500,000 Game Money |Provides the player with $500,000 game coins |400 Tickets |- |60% Resale |Gives the player the ability to resell items in shops for 60% of their original value, as opposed to the normal resale value of 35% | 430 Tickets |- |Area Teleport |Allows players to instantly teleport to locations in the game by clicking on them in the game map |195 Tickets |- |Zombie Skin |Gives the player stylish zombie skin and head (retains player hair). | 45 Tickets |- |Double Jump |The player is able to jump twice (meaning you can jump once then jump again in the air) |95Tickets |- | +10 Item Capacity |Gives the player the capability of holding 10 more items in their inventory, as opposed to the normal amount of 20. (Note: This is in the payvault twice, allowing for up to 40 items. Both of these on payvault are equal to the other in every way) |45 Tickets |- | +10 Friend Capacity |Gives the player the capability of having 10 more friends in their Friends List, as opposed to the normal amount of 20 |55 Tickets |- |Protection Halo |Gives the player a stylish halo above their character, and allows the player to keep 85% of their gold when their character dies, as opposed to the normal amount of 50% |90 Tickets |- |Ability Point Reset |Resets a characters stats back to normal, and allows the player to reallocate the ability points their character has gathered from leveling up |185 Tickets |- |Spiked Red Hair |Gives the player stylish red hair |35 Tickets |- |10% & 70% XP Split |Two more modes of splitting XP for your pet is available. |95 Tickets |- | +4 Pet Capacity |The player can hold 4 more pets than before. |195 Tickets |- |Remove Companion |Removes the player's companion, allowing them to choose a new one. |45 Tickets |- |Evolution Crystal |Allows the player to evolve any pet in stages 1 or 2 to the next stage. Cannot be Sold, Traded, or Dropped. |45 Tickets |- |Double Drop Rate |Doubles the rate that items are dropped from defeated monsters. |380 Tickets |- |Manual Pet Control |Allows for the player to control their pet. |130 Tickets |- |Orb Specialization |Points gained from pet spirit orbs all apply their specific attack stat (ex. Range for Archers), at 2.4x the normal amount. |90 Tickets |- |Bullhorn |Enables you to shout. A shout can be seen by every player currently playing in every area of the game in a special color and in extra large text. You can choose the color of your text so that it will stick out and grab players' attention. One shout can be given per bullhorn. |6 Tickets |- |Item Vendor (2wk rental) |Gives you an 8 slot item booth to sell your items or tickets from at the cost of your choosing. This booth can be set up in Mushroom Village Trade District and will disappear 2 weeks from when you purchased it. |42 Tickets |- |Green Spawn Ball |Green spawn balls will create any of the following enemies: Green Bouncer, Green Walker, Purple Goo. Green spawn balls have a spawn rate of 9 enemies per minute. Not useable in Stages 1 and 3. |6 Tickets |- |Blue Spawn Ball |Blue spawn balls will create any of the following enemies: Mushroom Ball, Bouncing Mushroom, Yellow Puff Monster. Blue spawn balls have a spawn rate of 8 enemies per minute. Not useable in Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 37. |9 Tickets |- |Yellow Spawn Ball |Yellow spawn balls will create any of the following enemies: Plant Monster, Pumpkin Creeper, Penguin, Great Frog, Sasquatch. Yellow spawn balls have a spawn rate of 8 enemies per minute. Not useable in Stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 37. |10 Tickets |- } Category:Miscellaneous